Où estu ?
by Picotti
Summary: Un dimanche matin comme un autre... ou presque. Hermione est fatiguée et Ron s'inquiète. Sa grossesse la mine. Lorsqu'elle l'appelle à l'aide cependant, il comprend que les choses se passent mal. Il faut agir, et vite.


**OU ES-TU ?**

Avec l'approche de l'été, le beau temps commençait à revenir, faisant fondre le vieux tapis de neige qui recouvrait le jardin. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, Ron avait toujours entendu dire qu'une neige qui ne fondait pas instantanément attendait ou appelait la suivante. Il n'était plus très sûr du terme. Et puis, à quoi bon de toute façon ? Il n'y avait jamais réellement prêté foi. C'était principalement l'un des vieux adages dont la tante Muriel leur avait rabattu les oreilles.

Ce dimanche matin n'avait rien de particulier. Il était encore tôt et les enfants traînaient en pyjama dans le salon. Du haut de ses deux ans, Hugo s'amusait tout autant à peindre le parchemin étalé devant lui que la table du salon. Rose, elle, âgée de quatre ans, coiffait une à une toutes ses poupées en leur fredonnant des chansons et en les appelant par leur prénom. Elle commençait à en avoir vraiment beaucoup et, tandis qu'il tournait la page de son journal pour atteindre la rubrique Quidditch, Ron songea qu'il serait temps qu'il dise à Harry de ne plus lui en offrir.

Son regard descendit le long des entrefilets et des colonnes de résultats pour trouver la ligne qui l'intéressait. Les Canons de Chudley, nouvellement réunis après la disparition tragique de l'un de leurs batteurs, avaient perdu contre les Flèches d'Appleby. Le match ne semblait pas avoir été serré et Ron se dit avec amertume qu'il allait encore lui falloir essuyer quelques remarques désobligeantes de la part de George lundi matin, lorsqu'il se présenterait sur le Chemin de Traverse pour ouvrir la boutique.

Il soupira. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas assisté à un match de Quidditch ? Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le dernier qu'il avait vu avait eu lieu trois ans plus tôt. Il y était allé en compagnie d'Harry et de Ginny. Ça lui semblait une éternité et pourtant, en y songeant bien, ce n'était pas si vieux que ça.

Un grand fracas provenant de la table du salon lui fit lever les yeux. Ron découvrit avec horreur son fils, le visage couvert de peinture, étalant de ses petites mains tout ce qu'il venait de renverser sur le tapis.

« Hugo ! Ta mère va te tuer ! »

Il bondit de son fauteuil sur lequel il jeta son journal à peine replié et, à l'aide de sa baguette, nettoya les dégâts. Puis il souleva l'enfant dans ses bras, prenant bien soin de ne pas se laisser toucher et l'emmena à l'étage.

« Maman va être folle de rage. »

Et d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y songeait, Hermione n'était pas encore levée, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En général, elle se levait avec l'aube, toujours matinale, toujours en pleine forme. Mais ces derniers jours, son travail l'épuisait et Ron avait bien remarqué son manque de goût. Il avait mis ce changement d'humeur sur l'avancée de sa grossesse.

A presque cinq mois, Hermione commençait à attraper du ventre. C'était encore discret, suffisamment pour qu'elle arrive à dissimuler ses rondeurs sous les plis de sa robe mais Ron savait que l'enfant grandissait et que d'ici peu, ils ne seraient plus quatre mais cinq. Il lui tardait de découvrir ce nouveau petit être, de le serre dans ses bras et de lui offrir tout ce qu'il avait en sa possession.

Ron adorait les enfants. Il avait été paniqué lorsque Hermione lui avait annoncé sa première grossesse mais cette angoisse avait disparue avec la naissance de Rose. Celle d'Hugo avait surtout été marquée par l'impatience.

Et cette fois-ci, il avait l'impression que neuf mois, c'était terriblement long.

Il déshabilla rapidement son fils, esquivant avec une adresse presque professionnelle les petites mains couvertes de peinture. D'un tour de poignet, il fit couler l'eau du bain et tout en maintenant l'enfant sur la table à langer, ajouter un peu de savon. Il avait l'impression de préparer une lessive dans laquelle il devrait nettoyer cette grosse peluche gigotante qu'était Hugo. Lorsque le niveau de l'eau fut suffisant, il plongea l'enfant dans le bain.

Hugo adorait l'eau et il se mit immédiatement à battre des mains, provoquant de mini-tsunamis tout autour de lui. Lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, Ron profitait de ces rares moments de complicité où il pouvait jouer avec ses enfants, les arrosant ou les faisant rire aux éclats grâce aux bulles qu'il confectionnait avec sa baguette. Mais ce matin, il hâta le bain. Hermione n'était toujours pas levée.

Du pied, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour y parvenir.

« Mione ? »

Il tendit l'oreille et sursauta lorsqu'une gerbe d'eau chaude lui sauta au visage. Dans la baignoire, l'enfant laissa échapper un chapelet de rire. Ron lui retourna une grimace.

« Mione ? Tu es réveillée ? »

Personne ne lui répondit et il sentit l'angoisse lui serrer davantage la poitrine. Sa femme était vraiment fatiguée ces derniers temps, elle mettait peut-être ce dimanche matin à profit pour rattraper son sommeil en retard et se reposer pleinement. Après tout, c'était très probablement la chose la plus sage à faire.

Il tira le bébé hors de la baignoire, l'enveloppa dans une serviette avant qu'il ne prenne froid et le sécha aussi rapidement que possible, s'aidant entre deux de sa baguette qu'il calait entre ses dents lorsqu'il avait besoin de ses deux mains. Hugo propre, Ron le déposa dans sa chambre, dans son berceau. L'enfant fit la moue et se mit à pleurnicher. Il venait de se lever, il n'avait pas très envie de retourner maintenant au lit, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance qui plus est.

Ron lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« C'est pour une minute, chaton, dit-il. Je vais jeter un œil à ta mère et je reviens m'occuper de toi. Promis. »

Dans son berceau, Hugo ne risquait rien. Mais Ron devait faire vite. Qui plus est, Rose était restée toute seule en bas. Elle avait beau être une petite fille sage, d'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais réellement fait de bêtise, il n'aimait pas pour autant la laisser seule.

Il traversa le couloir. Des cadres de fleurs séchées parsemaient les murs. Ron avait été plutôt réticent lorsque Hermione avait voulu les y accrocher mais il devait bien avouer qu'avec le temps il avait fini par les trouver jolis. Encore un peu et il les aimerait, il en était sûr.

La porte de sa chambre était restée entrouverte, dessinant un vague halo de lumière dans la pièce encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Il frappa légèrement contre le montant et poussa la porte.

« Hermione ? Tout va bien ? »

Une voix endormie lui répondit quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas. Il s'avança dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Plongée dans ses couvertures, Hermione était allongée sur le côté, tournant le dos à la porte. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux que je te monte le petit-déjeuner ?

_ Non, je vais me lever. Les enfants…

_ Ça va, ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Tu te sens bien ? »

Au prix d'un terrible effort, Hermione s'assit sur le lit. Dans la pâle lumière provenant du couloir, Ron lui trouva des traits tirés.

« Tu ne t'es pas reposée ? Tu n'as pas bien dormi ?

_ Si. J'ai mal dans le ventre aujourd'hui. »

Elle posa une main sur son ventre gonflé et poussa un autre soupir.

« Tu as encore des nausées ?

_ Toujours oui.

_ Le gynécomage a dit que tu devais manger des biscuits secs avant de te lever. Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Si j'avale quoi que ce soit, je vais vomir sur le champ. »

Ses deux premières grossesses avaient été du même acabit. Celle de Rose surtout. Les médicomages avaient beau dire que les nausées n'avaient lieu qu'au cours du premier trimestre, Ron se souvenait parfaitement des neuf mois que sa femme avait passé à vomir tous les matins et parfois en pleine journée ou le soir. Il lui était même arrivé de se lever la nuit pour courir jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'Hugo, les choses n'avaient pas été tout à fait les mêmes. Les nausées avaient été plus diffuses, bien moins violentes. Mais cette troisième fois ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la première.

Ron embrassa sa femme sur la joue.

« Repose-toi et n'hésite pas à appeler.

_ Je me lève Ron. Si tu voulais bien donner le bain aux enfants, je t'en serais reconnaissante. »

Il sourit dans l'obscurité.

« Je ne t'ai pas attendu. Hugo avait déjà commencé les peintures du salon. C'est gentil de sa part mais je ne crois pas que le vert pomme et le bleu roi soient de bon goût. »

Il quitta la pièce mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

« Prends ton temps. C'est dimanche, alors autant en profiter. »

Il retourna auprès de son fils dont le visage était baigné de larmes. L'enfant avait tenté de passer par-dessus les barreaux de son lit mais n'y étant pas parvenu, il avait envoyé au travers de la pièce tous les jouets et peluches qu'il avait trouvé à sa disposition. En entrant, Ron manqua de peu de recevoir un Vif d'Or pelucheux en pleine figure.

Il habilla le petit et descendit auprès de sa fille. Toujours assise près de la fenêtre, elle chantonnait en coiffant sa poupée préférée.

« Un tour sur lui-même, le niffleur trouve la voie. Est-ce que tu le vois ? C'est un trésor, là-bas : de l'or, des broches, brillant de mille carats. »

Ron ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Cette comptine, il l'avait lui-même apprise lorsqu'il était tout petit. Evidemment, il en avait oublié une bonne partie des paroles d'autant que Fred et Georges s'étaient échinés à lui faire apprendre quelque chose de grotesque et de vulgaire qui lui avait valu bien des disputes de la part de Molly.

« Deux tours sur lui-même, le niffleur trouve le chemin. »

La petite voix de Rose donnait à la chanson un petit quelque chose d'émouvant. Ron déposa son fils sur le sol mais débarrassa les peintures avant qu'il n'arrive à proximité.

« Allez princesse, on va aller au bain aussi.

_ Et toi ? Ne vois-tu rien ? C'est un trésor, à portée de main.

_ Rose ? Obéis tu veux bien.

_ De l'argent, des diamants, des airains. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Sa fille n'était pas particulièrement désobéissante mais lorsqu'elle décidait de jouer la sourde oreille, il pouvait crier tout autant qu'il le voulait, rien n'y faisait.

« Rose, je ne vais pas…

_ Ron ! »

Le cri provenait de l'étage, si fortement ponctué de peur et d'angoisse que Ron en sursauta. A peu de choses près, son cœur aurait pu jaillir hors de sa poitrine et aller s'écraser sur la moquette, l'effet aurait été le même.

« Ron ! Vite !

_ Rose ! Ton frère ! »

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longuement pour vérifier que la petite avait bien compris ce qu'il lui demandait, il s'élança dans les escaliers qu'il monta à quatre. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la chambre. La porte était maintenant grande ouverte et les rideaux avaient été tirés, laissant entrer dans la pièce des flots de lumière printanière. Mais Hermione n'était pas là.

Il fit demi-tour pour poursuivre son chemin vers la salle de bain. Hermione était appuyé contre le lavabo, le teint aussi pâle que l'émail. Du sang maculait le bas de son pyjama.

« Ron… »

Sa voix ressemblait davantage à un gémissement de détresse. Ron se précipita pour recueillir sa femme dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne défaille. La soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le siège des toilettes dont il baissa préalablement l'abattant.

« Ça va aller, dit-il dans un souffle, c'est passager, ça va s'arranger.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise, je ne suis qu'à cinq mois, c'est trop tôt ! »

Des sanglots ponctuaient la voix d'Hermione et secouaient sa poitrine. La peur s'insinua cette fois dans les veines de Ron.

« Je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste.

_ Les enfants…

_ Je vais prévenir Ginny. Ne bouge pas, je reviens dans une minute. Ça va aller ? »

Hermione contempla le sang qui salissait ses vêtements et hocha plusieurs fois la tête.

« Fais vite.

_ Promis. Juste une minute. »

Il jaillit hors de la pièce et dévala les escaliers, manquant à deux reprises de se tordre une cheville et de basculer la tête la première. Il se retint de justesse à la rambarde, courut dans le salon. Hugo et Rose étaient à la place exacte où il les avait laissés. Tous deux le dévisageaient avec de grands yeux interrogateurs mais il n'eut pas le temps de leur donner des explications. Il courut jusqu'à la cheminée, alluma un feu à l'aide de sa baguette, saisit une poignée de la poudre de cheminette qu'ils gardaient toujours à proximité, dans un pot en gré assez semblable à celui que Molly et Arthur avaient au Terrier, et lâcha une bonne poignée dans les flammes. Sans attendre, il plongea la tête dans l'âtre :

« Douze square Grimmaurd ! » cria-t-il.

Alors que son corps restait à proximité de ses enfants, dans son salon, sa tête voyagea au fil du réseau de cheminée pour apparaître finalement chez son meilleur ami.

Allongé dans le canapé, le journal dans les mains, Harry avait l'air plongé dans une lecture des plus passionnantes.

« Harry ! s'écria Ron. Vite ! Le bébé ! Je… Hermione ! »

Harry lâcha son journal et se redressa d'un geste. Un peu plus loin, Ginny fit son apparition sur le pas de la porte, la petite Lily dans les bras.

« Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix angoissée.

_ J'ai besoin de vous. Hermione, elle va accoucher.

_ Quoi ? »

Harry se jeta à genoux devant la cheminée.

« Mais elle n'est qu'à…

_ Cinq mois je sais. S'il te plaît, garde un œil sur les enfants, je l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste ! »

Et sans autre cérémonie, il retira sa tête de la cheminée. Le voyage du retour se fit si rapidement qu'il lui donna le vertige et le laissa vaguement nauséeux. Mais Ron n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Il se redressa, ignorant ses genoux qui protestaient.

« Oncle Harry va arriver. Rose, tu fais bien tout ce qu'il dira.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que…

_ Pas le temps ! »

Ron remonta les escaliers. Il était à peine arrivé sur le palier qu'il entendit les enfants crier de joie et Harry tousser. Il avait dû utiliser le réseau de cheminées lui aussi.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain d'où Hermione n'avait pas bougée. D'une main, elle se tenait toujours à l'évier. Son teint était plus pâle que jamais.

« Je saigne encore.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Harry est arrivé, je t'emmène tout de suite.

_ Je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher. Je n'en aurais pas la force. »

Il la soutint par les épaules et la souleva dans ses bras. Terrifiée, Hermione s'accrocha à lui. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber ou de le lâcher, il transplana directement dans le hall de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

En ce jour de début de printemps, l'hôpital était particulièrement calme. Installée derrière son comptoir, la sorcière d'accueil avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Dans un coin, deux médicomages discutaient en riant aux éclats. Ron se dirigea immédiatement vers eux, serrant Hermione dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« De l'aide ! cria-t-il. Ma femme ! »

Les deux médicomages se retournèrent et se précipitèrent vers lui. Ron leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Incapable de prononcer des phrases complètes, il se contente d'énoncer les mots les plus importants.

Derrière son comptoir, la sorcière d'accueil rameutait des guérisseurs pour venir donner un coup de mains aux médicomages. L'une d'entre elles eut l'excellente idée d'amener un brancard sur lequel Ron installa Hermione dont le visage était crispé par la douleur et ruisselant de sueur.

« Est-ce que je suis en train d'accoucher ? » demanda-t-elle, de la terreur dans la voix.

Mais personne ne lui répondit et Ron prit cela pour un très mauvais signe.

« Est-ce que c'est votre premier enfant ? demanda le plus âgé des médicomages.

_ Non. On en a déjà deux. »

Ron galopait à côté du brancard, tentant tant bien que mal de soutenir le rythme tout en tenant dans sa main celle tremblante et humide de sueur d'Hermione.

« Vous avez suivi toutes les prescriptions qu'on vous a donné ?

_ A la lettre ! Elle était très fatiguée ces derniers jours, elle se plaignait de douleurs dans le ventre. »

Le plus jeune des deux médicomages fit une grimace que reprit l'une des guérisseuses. La seconde lâcha le brancard pour attraper Ron par les épaules.

« Vous allez devoir patienter ici monsieur, il y a une salle d'attente juste là et…

_ Non ! Je veux rester avec ma femme !

_ Ce n'est pas possible.

_ Je veux rester avec elle !

_ Elle est entre les meilleures mains qui soient. Nous allons faire tout notre possible. »

Elle se dirigea à reculons vers la porte que venaient de franchir ses collègues, emportant Hermione dans les entrailles de l'hôpital. Ron resta longuement sur place, les poings serrés, le souffle court et le regard braqué sur la porte, attendant à tout instant qu'elle s'ouvre sur sa femme, en pleine santé et souriante.

Mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. La sorcière d'accueil vint lui poser quelques questions, lui demandant son nom, son prénom, ceux d'Hermione, la date du terme et ses antécédents médicaux après quoi elle disparut à son tour.

Au bout d'un autre long moment, constatant que personne n'approchait, Ron avisa l'une des chaises qui occupait la pièce et s'y laissa tomber. Durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il plongea son visage entre ses mains, étendit les jambes devant lui, fit quelques pas, alla regarder par le fenêtre, retourna s'asseoir.

Harry finit par le rejoindre.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, on ne me dit rien. Ça fait des heures qu'ils sont là-dedans. Merlin, Harry, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… »

Il n'eut pas le cran de formuler sa pensée jusqu'au bout. Harry acquiesça et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Ça va bien se passer. Tu verras. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis la guérisseuse fit son apparition. Ron se leva d'un bond.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Votre femme va bien monsieur Weasley.

_ Je peux la voir ? Je veux la voir…

_ Venez avec moi. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry qui l'encouragea d'un geste du menton puis suivit la guérisseuse. Ils remontèrent un couloir donnant à Ron l'impression de plonger directement en enfer. Tout au bout, il y avait une pièce, l'une de ses salles d'accouchement dans laquelle Ron avait déjà eu l'occasion de se rendre pour la naissance de Rose et d'Hugo. Hermione était allongée sur la table, vêtue d'une blouse d'hôpital. Elle avait l'air épuisé.

« On lui a donné de quoi se détendre et encaisser le choc. Ne vous étonnez pas si elle vous semble un peu étrange. »

Ron acquiesça. Il saisit la main d'Hermione et fit courir ses doigts sur sa joue.

« Hé, comment tu te sens ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, soupira de soulagement en le voyant.

« Mieux maintenant que tu es là.

_ Je t'avais dit que ça se passerait bien.

_ Ron, où est le bébé ?

_ Le… le bébé ? »

Il se tourna vers la guérisseuse. Cette dernière, avec une mine contrite, secoua doucement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Ron comprenait pourtant très bien ce que ce geste signifiait mais, au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à lui, pas à Hermione… pas à leur enfant !

Alors il vit. La porte du fond était ouverte et les deux médicomages étaient là, penchées sur une table. Les jambes tremblantes, Ron lâcha la main d'Hermione et s'approcha. Les deux hommes parlaient rapidement et à voix basse mais lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, ils s'écartèrent, le visage sombre.

Ron sentit son estomac se retourner et son cœur cesser de battre. Le sang se figea dans ses veines, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Il crut qu'il allait tomber, que le sol était en train de s'ouvrir sous pieds et que l'enfer tout entier cherchait à l'aspirer.

Sur la table, le petit corps était parfaitement immobile. Elle était minuscule, si fragile, si terriblement vulnérable. La poitrine ne se soulevait pas, les yeux étaient fermés. Ce n'était rien qu'une enveloppe perdue. Ron sentit les larmes dévaler les long de ses joues.

« C'est une fille, dit-il tout bas. Une petite fille. »

Il se retint au rebord de la table, contempla le corps de l'enfant qu'il aurait dû serrer dans ses bras, plusieurs mois plus tard. Il observa les petites mains qui auraient dû serrer les siennes, les paupières closes sur des yeux qui ne verraient jamais la lumière. Il se pencha vers elle, déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, laissa couler ses larmes sur son visage.

« Au revoir, murmura-t-il, tu es un ange maintenant. Veille sur ton frère et sur ta sœur. »

Il se redressa et manqua de peu de s'effondrer. L'un des médicomages le soutint, l'entraîna vers une chaise mais Ron se libéra d'un mouvement d'épaule. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de tomber. Pas pour Hermione. Il pleurerait plus tard. Il essuya ses larmes du dos de la main et retourna auprès de sa femme, lui prit à nouveau la main.

« Tout ira bien maintenant. Je t'aime Hermione. »

Elle sourit.

« Je sais. »

Elle passa son bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui. Dans leur terrible épreuve, c'était de leur amour réciproque dont ils avaient besoin, et de celui de leurs enfants.


End file.
